Rave
by MrBenzedrine
Summary: The chocobros go clubbing as one last night out before their roadtrip to marry off Noctis to Lady Lunafreya. However, Prompto has plans to claim the prince as his own one last time. Promptis. One shot. Rated for the smut. Dom/Top Prompto. SubNoctis. Kink. Plot. The whole package. Based on the art by DovalDraws.


**This fic was written in honor of a very special bit of fanart (the cover art for this fic) by DovalDraws. I found Doval's artwork on Tumblr, and read, "Talk to me about the chocobros clubbing!" So, of course, I HAD to reach out. With Doval's permission, this fic happened. I encourage you to look them up on Tumblr and Facebook! Amazing artwork!**

 _ **Rave**_  
 _ **by MrBenzedrine**_  
 _ **Summary: The chocobros go clubbing as one last night out before their roadtrip to marry off Noctis to Lady Lunafreya. However, Prompto has plans to claim the prince as his own one last time. Promptis. One shot. Rated for the smut. Dom/Top Prompto. SubNoctis. Kink. Plot. The whole package.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, and I will not make a profit from this story.**_

 _ **BETA LOVE TO LONDONSLEGEND! ALPHA LOVE TO MISTAHROI!**_

* * *

"Is this what passes for _clubbing_ these days?"

"Iggs, don't pretend you were into it to begin with."

"As long as they got booze, I'm good to go."

"Seriously, you guys _won't_ regret this."

Prompto Argentum bounces on his toes, swinging an arm around his faithful companion, Noctis Caelum. To their left stands Gladio, and their right Ignis, both begrudgingly carrying on with Prompto's devious master plan for the evening, even though neither one of them are too keen on visiting an underground rave club. But it's Noctis' night, so they'll do whatever he asks of them - or more _demands_. Noct isn't known for being shy when it comes to what he wants. Originally, the plan was to take Noctis out for a night of drinking in one of the local pubs: nothing too crazy, but when Prompto and Noctis put their heads together, defiance soon follows. And besides - it's one of Noct's last nights out as a 'bachelor'. Soon, they'll be on the road to Lady Lunafreya, and a lifetime commitment, where the prince is concerned.

"ID's?" the bouncer asks, giving shifty eyes toward Prompto, the smallest of the group. No one ever believes he's twenty, but that's okay. He's got the identification to prove it. The gruff man takes cards from all four of them and scans them over quickly. When his eyes trail over Noctis', his eyes go momentarily wide before he gives a shaky bow and hands the IDs back. "My apologies, Highness. Come right in."

Noctis does so with a smirk, nudging to the door and shooting Prompto a wink. "Sometimes it pays to be royalty."

"I'll say," says Gladio, patting Noctis on the shoulder. "No cover charge. I guess you're finally helpful - for a change."

"Whatever." Noctis steps inside, catching Prompto's eyes. "Coming?"

There's a twist in Prompto's stomach. Noctis must have _some_ idea what he does to his blond best friend when he grabs Prompto by the arm and practically drags him inside.

"Come on, idiot. This was your idea."

"Y-Yeah." Prompto nods, laughing off his sudden clench of nervousness. As he follows the three toward the bar so Ignis can secure them a private party room, he takes a sharp inhale of breath, reminding himself of why he's here tonight. To the outside world, it's nothing more than a bachelor party - a celebration of Noct's upcoming nuptials. But to Prompto, it's his last night to figure out just what the _Hell_ has been going on between him and the handsome prince from Insomnia.

However, as per the usual, he's momentarily distracted. "Check it out!" he shouts, tugging on Noct's sleeve and pointing to a table against the wall. He drags Noctis over to it, even as Gladio watches from a distance. Atop the table are glow sticks large enough for bracelets, necklaces, and halos. A punk-rock chick with dreadlocks sits next to the table, decked out in clothing that glows beneath the black lights of the club. Prompto eagerly starts picking bracelets for himself and Noctis. "Ooh." He smirks, purchasing the item, along with the glow sticks, and waves a marker in Noctis' face. "Body paint. _Edible._ Bet we could have fun with this."

He tosses it to the prince, who catches it effortlessly, his eyes intrigued as they stare down at the marker between his fingers. Prompto can't tell if that's a yes or a no, so he takes the time to scoop up a pair of party shades and a whistle on a string. They both glow in the blacklight as he loops the whistle around Noctis' neck and slips the shades on his face.

"Lookin' good."

"Thanks. - You'll just draw a dick with this," Noctis comments, wagging the marker. "Or a chocobo. With you, it's a toss up." He smirks and tucks the marker in his back pocket, turning his attention to the bracelets in Prompto's hands. Noctis begins an attempt to wrap a few glow bracelets around his own wrist, but Prompto is quick to step into Noct's personal space to help him, faces so close their noses could touch.

"Brings back memories, huh?" Prompto tries above the thumping music in the background, securing a ring around Noctis' wrist. He lets his thumb linger slightly.

"Except handcuffs don't look this cool in the dark," Noctis quips back. _Snap_ goes another plastic ring, securing it in place. "And they're a little rougher on the skin."

"From what I remember, you like it rough," says Prompto with a wink, making the prince blush, even in the low lighting of the club. "Bet we could make a chain outta these…"

"Prom…" Noctis says it in warning.

Prompto's stomach falls.

"I know, I know. _Engaged._ " He snaps the word like he snaps the bracelet around his wrist, though he manages to keep a smile on his face. "Gonna need your help, too." He holds out the remaining glow sticks and shoves them in Noct's hand before holding his wrists out, palms up. When their eyes meet again, there's a tension between them that wasn't there before - one of forbidden intentions. As Noctis fastens each bracelet, Prompto notices the way his friend's eyes keep dragging down Prompto's neck, his collarbone, his chest...That's when Prompto knows Noctis hasn't forgotten about them. Not completely.

Good.

"Wanna get wasted?" he grins playfully.

"Thought you'd never ask." Noctis smirks, relaxing his posture. The two make their way through the crowd to follow Ignis and Gladio to their newly purchased private room upstairs. It's a far cry from normal, but since when has anything concerning Noctis ever been?

* * *

 _To be sixteen is a pivotal time in a young man's life, but it's also filled with plenty of downtime. Prompto spends his over at Noctis' after school on most days, shooting the shit and pretending to do homework just to avoid going home. It's lonely there. Even lonelier since he realized he likes being somewhere else: beside the prince._

 _Tonight consists of junk food, video games, and 'studying', though their books have remained in their backpacks since they've arrived, and even Ignis' nagging in the background doesn't deter them from playing some knock-off fighting game Prompto picked up at the corner store on a whim._

" _Ha," Noctis grins, throwing his controller down. "Beat that, Prom."_

" _No faaaair," Prompto whines, rolling over on his back and kicking his legs up into the air._

" _How is it not?" The prince asks, quirking an eyebrow while staring down at his friend._

"' _Cause you're just so freakin' talented at everything. Seriously, could you_ Noct _be so good at things_ and _be good looking? You're a freak of nature."_

 _Noctis tilts his head. "You think I'm good looking, huh?"_

" _Uh…"_

 _There's a snap of a briefcase. "Noctis, I've left notes for you to go over concerning the last council meeting. Will you be requiring anything else?"_

 _"Iggy, you could just come and play some games with us," Prompto offers, anxious to change the subject._

 _"Actually, I have dinner plans."_

 _Noctis' head whips around. "Ooh, Iggy's got a date."_

" _I assure you," says Ignis, straightening his tie, "it's nothing of the sort. Gladiolus has invited me out to try a new restaurant that opened up just down the road from his home."_

" _Look at you - makin' friends," Noctis smirks. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."_

 _Ignis raises one well-groomed eyebrow over the edge of his glasses. "Considering you're quite the innocent, that shouldn't be much of a problem." The corners of his mouth turn up as Noctis pales slightly, called out on his lack of game. Ignis picks up his briefcase from the table. "Prompto. Noct." And the next moment, he's out the door, shouting back, "Don't forget to lock up when I leave!"_

 _Noctis tsks under his breath as Prompto already jumps up from his spot to lock the front door's deadbolt. "He sure got you, Noct," he laughs, padding his way back over to his spot on the floor next to Noctis, a little closer this time. He reaches over, stuffs a few potato chips in his mouth, and washes them down with a sip of Noct's soda._

" _Heyyyy. Get your own can. You were already up."_

" _Yeah, but I forgot," Prompto replies, leaning his head on Noct's shoulder. "Wanna be a pal and get me one? Please please please? I'll be your best friend forever."_

" _Like I have to worry about that." Noctis gets up, retrieves a soda from the fridge, and trudges back over to Prompto. Right before he gives it over, he shakes it. "Here ya go,_ bud."

" _Duuuuuuude. Not cool." Prompto groans, setting the soda to the side as Noctis lays down comfortably on his stomach next to Prompto, shoulder to shoulder with him._

" _Ready for round two?" he asks._

" _Ready as ever!" Prompto grins, selecting his character and pressing start._

 _There's a few moments of comfortable silence as they play, but then…_

" _What Ignis said back there. It isn't true."_

" _Huh?" Prompto's barely paying attention, too lost in the game._

" _About me."_

" _Oh." The blond laughs. "Dude, who cares? I've never kissed a girl."_

" _You haven't?"_

" _Nope. -Shit." Prompto concentrates on his controller for a moment, gaining momentum in the game. "Anyway, we're still young, right?"_

" _Right." Noctis pauses. "Damn right."_

 _Prompto is so enthralled in trying to beat Noctis' character to a bloody pulp, he doesn't register Noctis moving in closer until warm lips touch his cheek. Prompto's entire body freezes in place, fingers suddenly forgetting every combo move they've ever mastered. His eyes trail sideways, over to Noctis, who smirks in Prompto's direction as he takes a swig of his soda and goes back to playing the video game as if nothing happened._

" _Did...Did you just…?"_

" _Yup."_

 _Prompto's controller is flung to the side, and in a flash, Noctis' is batted out of his hand as Prompto grabs him by the back of the head and pulls him forward into a heated kiss that ignites the room. Prompto's body is lost in the flames of the kiss as he pulls Noctis against him, on top of him, hands roaming and fingers groping. Noctis moaning into his mouth is pure bliss. Prompto never wants it to end._

* * *

"This is a mighty big room for just the four of us," Gladio says as they take a step inside the private room overlooking the club, where close to two hundred people are jam packed together on the dance floor.

"If that's the price of security, so be it," says Ignis, crossing his arms as he takes a seat on one of the many sofas. Black lights are the main source of lighting here as well; luminescent paint and pictures litter the walls, and there are some questionable stains on a cushion, but other than that, the place is immaculate and tasteful. Prompto's not used to seeing the clubs from this angle. He pushes back the curtains separating them from the balcony and looks out into the crowd. Noctis steps up beside him, shades pushed up into his spiky hair, excitement dancing in his eyes.

"This place is way cool, Prom. You did good." He pats Prompto on the head like a puppy.

Prompto lets him, shrugging. "What can I say? I know my nightlife."

"Then how come we never went out to places like this together?" Noctis asks. It's a dangerous question, loaded with chances for Prompto to screw up. He settles on slugging Noctis in the arm and wrapping an arm around his neck.

"I liked our nights in more, didn't you?" he whispers into Noct's ear, taking a chance to nip the lobe with his teeth. Listening to Noctis' shaky breath is worth it, and he steps back, slapping the prince on the ass for good measure. "Hey guys! We're going down to the bar."

"Alright, now yer speakin' my language," Gladio smirks, stepping up beside them. "First round's on me, fellas."

"Ignis! Come on! We're leaving!" Noctis shouts, already leading the cavalry toward the stairs.

Ignis can be heard sighing from behind them. "What is the point of a private room if we don't _use_ it?"

Despite the motherly broom up his ass, Ignis _does_ lighten up once they find seats at the bartop. Well, he and Gladio have seats. Prompto and Noctis stand beside them, surveying the dancing people around them, itching to mingle.

"Why the long face, Iggy?" Prompto sniggers as he loops a spare glowstick over Ignis' head like a halo. The advisor doesn't look amused.

"Here." Gladio shoves a drink in Ignis' hand. "It's fruity. Just the way you like 'em."

Prompto's not sure if there's a double meaning to that, so he tries not to dwell on it. Ignis takes a sip through the swirly straw. "This will have to do, I suppose."

"Lighten up," Noctis says, slapping him on the back. "This place is awesome."

"Yeah!" Prompto chimes in. "And look at all of the hotties!" He gestures toward the crowd, taking note of the small twitch in Noct's eye. That's a familiar sign Prompto's come to realize means jealousy. And while they've never put a name to what they have, the prince isn't one to share what he deems as his. Still, Noctis manages to play it cool, leaning casually against the bar.

"Yeah, there's a lot of cuties out tonight."

Gladio laughs into his drink. "Says the guy who's fresh off the market."

It's a painful reminder for the blond. He snatches up one of the freshly poured shots of vodka Gladio ordered and hands one to Noctis. "To a night of questionable activity."

Noctis grins. "I'll drink to that."

* * *

 _Seventeen. He's made it here - who would have thought that the shy photographer would find himself surrounded by friends, shoving birthday cake into his mouth while Gladio sings some terrible, drunken version of karaoke in Noct's living room?_

" _The cake's amazing, Iggy," Prompto says, scarfing down another bite._

" _Ignis, maybe you should retire as my advisor and become a full time chef?" Noctis smirks, stepping up beside Prompto. From behind, his hand fans out along Prompto's back - a subtle sign of affirmation to his friend. It's innocent enough to the people around them, but Prompto's come to learn when Noctis is being flirty._

" _You'd fall apart in a week," Ignis quips back._

" _Yeah," Noctis agrees, subtly rubbing his fingers down Prompto's spine, "probably." He shoots Prompto a wink before leaving to mingle with some of their invited schoolmates. A cute girl a year ahead of them giggles as Noctis charms the room. Everyone is so at ease with him - Prompto knows they only came for the prince, but Gladio could have gotten out of this if he really wanted to. And Ignis made him the cake…maybe he does have friends after all._

" _Hey. Prompto, right?" says a soft voice to his right. Prompto startles when he finds a short, petite girl beside him, hair and eyes the color of chocolate._

" _Yeah." He thinks he recognizes her, so he takes a chance. "Iris, Gladio's sis."_

" _You got it." She beams._

" _Aren't you a little young to be at this party?"_

" _Gladdy brought me. He says it's better than me sitting at home by myself. Plus, I really wanted to meet you."_

" _Me?" Prompto blinks. "Why?"_

" _Gladdy says Prince Noctis never shuts up about you in combat practice. Guess you're a good friend. That made me want to meet you."_

 _His cheeks heating, he replies, "That's an ego boost." Noctis won't shut up about him, huh? Well, it isn't like they've been far apart from each other since that first kiss. In school, everything is casual. 'Bud' here and 'bro' there. There's nothing casual about it. But then when they come back to Noct's to hang, sooner or later, something happens. It could be Prompto biting down on a pencap as he studies or accidentally brushing their legs together under the table. Whatever happens, it triggers the prince, and he usually has Prompto in his lap within moments, pulling long, drawn out whimpers from Prompto as he nibbles on his neck or practices his tonsil hockey skills. They don't talk about what happens. Prompto usually leaves that night aching in his groin and confused beyond all of his wits. Prompto had begun to wonder if this was all some game to Noct, but to know he talks about him…_

 _The party begins to wind down close to eleven. Most of the attending group is still in high school, Noctis and Prompto included, but they don't have school tomorrow, seeing as it's the weekend. That's why it comes as a surprise when Noctis announces that he's 'tired' and wants everyone to go home. It isn't polite or charming; it's nothing like King Regis has brought him up to act toward others. But, then again, this is_ Noctis _, and he pretty much does whatever the Hell he damn well pleases. Soon, it's just Ignis, Gladio, Iris, Noctis, and Prompto standing in the messy living room._

" _Don't bother cleaning up," says Noctis as Ignis reaches for a random paper plate. "Prompto and I got it."_

" _We do?" Prompto groans. Why does Noctis pick now of all times to be polite?_

" _Very well," Ignis says, looking to the sobering up Gladio. "Shall I walk you and Iris home?"_

" _Yeah, that'd be great," says Gladio, swinging one of his burly arms around Ignis' shoulder. "Don't know what I'd do without ya, Iggy."_

" _Probably drink a bit more," Ignis smirks._

 _Iris rushes over to Prompto and throws her arms around his torso. "Thanks a lot for having me, Prompto!" she says, grinning as she stares up at him. She then throws herself against Noctis and gives him the same sort of hug. "You too, Noct."_

" _Yeah, yeah," Noctis smiles, patting her on the head. "Go on. Get outta here."_

" _See ya pipsqueaks," Gladio calls over his shoulder as he, Ignis, and Iris leave the apartment._

 _There's a few moments of silence before Prompto glances around the room and groans. "Are we really gonna clean all this up?"_

 _Noctis shrugs. "Tomorrow." He gives a long stretch, much like a cat, and pats Prompto on the back. "You staying over?"_

" _Am I?" Prompto asks. Nervousness prickles his insides. It's not like he hasn't slept over at Noct's house before, but ever since they've been...whatever it is they're doing, he's always felt anxious about it. Nothing ever happens, but…_

" _Might as well." Noctis grabs Prompto by the wrist. "C'mon. I'm sleepy."_

" _Er...sure. Okay. Can we at least get the lights?" Prompto asks. The prince drags him over to the light switches, muttering under his breath, and flips them off before jerking Prompto into his bedroom._

 _The door shuts behind them with a click, and Prompto jumps slightly._

" _I'm gonna be honest, Noct," he says, "I'm not that tired."_

" _That's cool." Noctis shrugs, strolling over to the dresser next to his bed. "You like candles, right?" There's a display of them - Prompto's never seen so many varying shapes and sizes. Some are long stemmed, and some sit in glass bowls. There's so many they take up the entire volume of the dresser's surface._

Prompto's a bit confused at this point. Since when is Noctis interested in candles? "Uh, I guess? Yeah?" He shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

 _Noctis picks up a lighter, already resting on the edge of the dresser, and starts to light each candle one by one. Prompto, standing awkwardly near the door, wonders if he should offer to help at this point or start kicking off his shoes like he normally does. Nothing about what's happening is normal._

" _Damn it," Noctis mutters, focusing on a fat candle near the back that doesn't seem to want to light. He flicks the lighter again and again, but it isn't igniting. It's written all over the prince's face; he's irritated, dead set on getting his way._

 _Finally, Prompto asks, "You want me to help?"_

" _I got it," Noctis snaps gruffly. He makes a few more attempts before throwing the lighter on the floor. "Screw it." He turns to Prompto. "Go sit on the bed."_

" _What?" The blond glances at Noctis' king-sized bed. "Why?"_

" _Just do it." Noctis uses his authoritative voice, and Prompto gets a warm tingle down his spine._

" _Okay…?" He moves to the edge of the bed and plops down on it, noting the pillowtop mattress with envy. As he watches Noctis begin to rummage around the room, it only then dawns on him how weird his best friend is acting. Yeah, sure, they've taken things beyond the point of friendship, but he's never seen Noctis like this before. Sweaty. Shaky. Pale. Does he have food poisoning?_

" _Er, Noct? You okay, buddy? You look really pale."_

" _I'm fine. I'm just looking for…" Noctis turns in place, eyes searching for something._

" _You don't look like it. Want me to get you some water? I can-"_

" _No!" Noctis sounds nearly desperate as his voice quiets. "Er...no. No, just um...stay right there." It's like a light switching on behind his eyes. Noctis takes a quiet step, then another, toward Prompto, stepping between his legs and cupping his face in his hands. The next moment, he's kissing him, albeit stiffly. Eventually, he's in Prompto's lap, legs straddling Prompto's hips._

 _This is...nice. Better than nice. Prompto's surprised - Noct's forward, but not like this. And it usually takes them forever to get to this point, not right off the bat like this._

 _"Mmf." Prompto, caught off guard, leans back slightly as something pokes underneath his ass._

 _Suddenly, a soft rock ballad blares at full volume from the speakers across the room, startling both boys and making them jump. Noctis looks at Prompto embarrassed at first, then down to his lap, and shoves his hand underneath Prompto's ass without warning._

 _"Hey!"_

 _The stereo remote waves in Prompto's face, Noctis' expression triumphant. "Been looking for this." He turns down the volume, tosses the remote behind him, and smirks. "Alright...back to business." He begins kissing Prompto again, fingers fumbling_ to _the buttons of his own shirt._

 _Prompto takes a moment to assess the situation. Candle light. Sensual music. Bedroom late at night...Noctis reaching for his…_

 _'Oh. Fuck.' Was this...could Noctis be trying to...to romance him?_

 _In a fit of panic, Prompto pushes Noctis to the side of the bed, forcing the prince to land on his back, shirt halfway unbuttoned and a look of confusion scattered across his face._

 _"What're you…" Prompto starts, sitting rigidly upright. "I-I...uh...I just remembered I gotta feed my cat."_

 _Noctis blinks. "You don't have a cat."_

 _"Yeah I do. I just got it."_

 _Sitting up, Noctis narrows his eyes. "Oh, yeah? What's its name?"_

 _"Er...Fluffy."_

 _"Fluffy?"_

 _"Yeah, Fluffy."_

 _"Prompto-"_

 _"-He's got four little white boots and yellow fur-"_

 _"Prompto."_

 _"What?"_

 _"We both know you don't have a cat."_

 _Prompto fidgets nervously with his hands. "Fine! I don't have a cat!"_

 _Silence clenches the room. Noctis sits up, sighing. "Sorry."_

 _"What?"_

 _Noctis_

 _never apologizes. Not for anything. Not even when he's being a total ass - which he hasn't been. Not once this evening._

 _"I was trying to…" The prince nervously laughs, though his eyebrows knit together. "Guess I'm really bad at this." His head tilts down, ashamed._

 _Prompto folds his hands together. He doesn't want Noctis to feel bad about this. Maybe he's misreading the signs? Maybe this isn't - "What exactly is this?" Noctis blushes, going silent. Nope. This is exactly what he thinks it is. "I see."_

 _"Yeah, so..uh...I should go lock up." Noctis stands. "You can have the...I'll go sleep on the…" Anxiety is scribbled across face, etched in every feature. He starts toward the door._

 _Prompto almost lets him. For a split moment, he contemplates curling up under the covers, forgetting that this has ever happened, and awkwardly skating over the subject in the morning. But...is that what he really wants? Should he let fear control him, like it has every other time in his life? Noctis has made himself vulnerable - considerably so. And if he's going to do anything like this...Prompto doesn't want to do it with anyone else. The thought alone solidifies his resolve._

 _He reaches up and grabs Noctis by the wrist._

 _"Wait."_

 _He swallows a shaky breath, closes his eyes, opens them back up, pulls Noctis back into his lap, and starts kissing him. Their hands fumble as they work on removing shirts, shoes, belts. Fingers roam and mouths move against each other. Is this really happening? Are they about to take this step? It's exciting - thrilling, even._

 _Noctis reaches for Prompto's wristband - Prompto tenses._

 _"N-No. Leave it."_

 _Before Noctis can open his mouth to protest, Prompto distracts him with a love bite across the collarbone, earning a gentle moan from the prince. Pants are shuffled off awkwardly - they've never gone this far. Never been this intimate, but they can't seem to stop themselves. Before long, they're in just their boxers atop Noctis' bed with Noctis on top of Prompto, kissing his neck while reaching for something in the nightstand beside the bed. He nearly knocks over the lamp before he finds what he's looking for - a bottle of unopened lubricant. Both boys tense as Prompto's eyes scan the bottle._

 _He's really planned this out, huh?_

 _Prompto nods. Noctis smirks, albeit nervously. There's another shuffle of clothing as boxers find their way to the floor. Prompto can sense Noctis' nervousness; he's practically shaking against him, but Prompto isn't much better off. Still, he wants to help, so he rolls Noctis over on his back, straddling him this time, taking the lead. "Like this," he says, coaxing Noctis' fingers with a thick layer of lube before guiding them around his waist and further back. He gasps at the intrusion of a first finger, but he relaxes, prompting Noctis, encouraging him when it feels good and moaning when it feels even better. Noctis gains confidence, sitting upright, using his other hand to work Prompto's shaft as he stretches him._

 _It might be awkward and slippery and new, but it's the best feeling Prompto's come to know. Soon, he's rocking his hips, whining, begging Noctis for_ second _finger, and then a third. By the time Noctis flips Prompto onto his stomach, lubing up his own throbbing erection, Prompto is a gasping, shaking mess of nerves and want. One moment, he's empty, and the next he's being filled up, burning and stretching - ow, ow, ow - but feeling so_

 _good. So complete. And he knows this is what he's been missing - this connection with someone. Even if it's sappy and cliche, he's glad it's with Noctis, someone he trusts. Someone who would never hurt him._

 _Thrust._

 _"N-Noc..tis.."_

 _A hot breath tickles his ear. "Happy birthday, Prom."_

* * *

All four men are three shots in, and Prompto is already feeling the effects. He's always a lightweight when it comes to hard liquor, and Noctis isn't much better off. He leans against Ignis and laughs at one of Gladio's dirty jokes, occasionally glancing in Prompto's direction when he can. It makes Prompto's cheeks warm even more than the alcohol does. The bass of the club music hums in the air, tickling Prompto's skin, but it's nothing compared to the way his skin shivers when Noctis licks his lips while sliding a little further down to put space between him and the others.

Prompto can hardly stand it; the playfulness inside of him comes out as he shuffles over to his friend. "Hold still," he tells Noctis, reaching back behind the prince and removing the glow pen from Noctis' back pocket. He gives Noctis' ass a good squeeze before he pushes Noct's sleeve up, eyes surveying Gladio and Ignis to make sure they won't take notice. They aren't. Gladio is too busy ordering everyone another round of beers while Ignis protests. Prompto takes the opportunity and steps even closer to him, ghosting his breath along Noct's neck. The prince hisses, maybe from excitement, maybe from the pain of how hard his back hits the bartop. Satisfied, Prompto removes the cap off the paint marker and draws a heart on Noct's bicep. It's small, barely noticeable, but Noctis gets the message. His eyes, already half lidded from the alcohol, glisten with amusement.

"Just can't help yourself, can you, Prom?"

"What?" Prompto shrugs. "Besties, remember?"

"Mhmm…" Noctis pulls the pen out of Prompto's hand and tugs on his wrist, guiding him away from the others over toward the wall. Prompto finds himself slammed against it before he can say much of anything else; Noctis teases the back of the pen up Prompto's arm. Giving a devilish wink, he drags it across Prompto's collarbone, down his chest, and along his abdomen. "Lift."

Prompto glances around, wondering if anyone is watching them, but he's a little too tipsy to care. He tugs up the bottom of his shirt and watches as Noct swipes a few lines across Prompto's stomach, testing the marker.

"This stuff sure shows up in the dark," he says, dropping to his knees in front of Prompto with a teasing look in his eye. With concentration, he leans forward as he draws a smiley on Prompto's lower abdomen, near his pelvic V. When he finishes, he moves so the black light can properly catch the lime green paint. The marker once again is put to use as Noctis proceeds to draw a small crown above the smiley before taking a quick glance around and then lapping at it with his tongue. He takes his time, licking and sucking until it disappears completely, leaving only the smiley behind. "Edible, right?" Then he stands back up, tucking the pen into his back pocket. Noctis swipes his thumb over Prompto's lower lip once. Just once before he makes his way back to the others and challenges Gladio to a chugging competition.

It takes Prompto a moment to settle his nerves as he stares down at the smiley on his lower abdomen. It might as well be a brand of ownership. Sidestepping away from the wall, he composes himself enough to join the others, scooping up a mug of beer and swallowing it down in four large gulps. He drinks until his head swims and inhibitions blur. He drinks to forget, but also to remember. For every solid bit of evidence supporting Noctis' feelings toward him, there are twenty insecurities. He wants them gone, and the only way he knows how is to get extremely wasted. Maybe then this pain won't be so bad.

"Nooooct," he whines, leaning against his friend dramatically. A fire is lit within his soul. "I wanna dance."

"So dance," says Noctis. "No one's stopping you."

"Don't make me do it by myself."

"Ugh. Fine." Noctis doesn't look _too_ annoyed as he ruffles Prompto's hair. "Let's go, chocobutt."

"Wahoo!" Prompto jumps up and down, already psyched as he follows Noctis through the crowd.

Under the flashing lights and bodies pressed together, they're not recognized as prince and comrade. They're simply another two sweaty bodies in the sea of dancers on the floor. Prompto lets the music take him - he'd never dance like this sober, but inhibitions have been left somewhere back at the bar. He watches Noctis throw his hands up into the air, wearing his ridiculous party shades and holds his whistle between his teeth, enjoying the steady rhythm of the hypnotic music. He's wasted, too. Prompto can tell by the serene look on Noctis' face. He's never so _happy_ when he's sober. Not anymore. Too many responsibilities. Too many future plans.

Prompto closes his eyes momentarily, transfixed in the music. He smiles. This is great. Cutting loose. Enjoying the music, and the party, and -

A hand curls around him from behind, resting on his stomach, and he feels Noctis press against him. Of course it's Noctis. Who else would it be?

He turns his face slightly to already find Noct's chin resting idly on his shoulder, a lazy grin on his face. Their noses touch.

"Thought you were taken, _Highness._ "

Noctis pulls Prompto closer, practically into him, leaving no space. "You want me to stop?" His nails dig into Prompto's abdomen, somewhere between a tickle and a grab. Prompto whimpers and laughs nervously.

"Nah, I'm good. Although…" The alcohol talks as he spins around to face Noctis, draping his arms over Noct's shoulders and hooking his neck forward so their noses touch. "If I'm gonna have the prince's attention, I want _all_ of it." He shifts a leg between Noct's thighs and grinds, rubbing their noticeable erections together. The tension is palpable. He tilts the glasses up and rests them on the top of Noct's head so he can stare him directly in the eyes.

Noctis slips his hands into Prompto's back pockets, casually gripping his ass. "You're not being very inconspicuous," he says.

"Let them watch." The beat is all but forgotten about as they stand pressed against each other, lost in each other's stare.

"Prom," Noct says finally, shattering the moment. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea." His eyebrows crease together. "This...what we have…"

"So you admit there's somethin'," Prompto drawls in a drunken fashion, smirking as he moves his hips slowly against Noct's.

Noctis closes his eyes, breath hitching. "Dammit, Prompto, cut it out. I'm tryin' to have a serious-" He doesn't get his next words out because Prompto repeats the motion, practically dry humping Noctis in a crowd of gyrating partiers - and the prince _loves_ it. Prompto can see it from the way Noctis drags his lower lip between his teeth.

"Sorry," Prompto laughs, having to shout slightly to be overheard above the music, "I know it's not cool to interrupt royalty."

Noct's hands dig into Prompto's ass, making the blond yelp.

"Mmm, _so_ not cool," he hisses back, jerking Prompto against him. "Can't take this…"

This is the moment Prompto's been waiting for all night. He smirks, a confidence in him rarely found crawling to the surface. "Yeah, Noct?" He leans in and licks the shell of Noctis' ear. "Need something?"

Noctis' muted groan is music to Prompto's ears as the prince buries his face in Prompto's shoulder, biting down. It's enough to make Prompto want to come in his pants. He laughs to himself; it's amazing to know Noctis still needs him like this. He plants a few lazy kisses along Noct's jaw and ear before whispering, "Privacy?"

Noct's grip on his ass tightens in confirmation.

Pulling away, Prompto drags Noctis' wrist up to his lips and kisses along the pulse point. "Follow the leader." Noctis nods in compliance, and Prompto leads him through the crowd, surprised when he feels Noctis weaving their fingers together. It sets Prompto's heart into overdrive. No one takes notice of them, not even Iggy and Gladio, who look about three sheets to the wind and way to caught in conversation to notice Prompto and Noctis sneaking past them.

"Has anyone ever told you how _mesmerising_ your eyes are, Gladio?" Ignis can be heard saying, leaning his chin in his hand.

Gladio's blushing the color of a ripe tomato. "Uhh, Iggy?"

Ignis leans in closer. "If you were a strawberry, I'd dip you in chocolate."

"Whoa! Iggs! Watch the hands!"

Prompto doesn't wait for the rest - he leads Noctis up the stairs, sniggering as they both nearly fall up them from their unbalanced equilibrium. Noctis smacks Prompto on the ass a few times until they make it back to their reserved room. It isn't long before Noctis is shoved up against the wall with Prompto's hand around his throat.

"This what you want?" Prompto purs, his eyes glazing over in a drunken lust. Noctis bites his lower lip and nods, resting stark still against the wall.

"Prom…"

Prompto licks his upper lip, head swimming with alcohol's kiss. He wants to form coherent sentences, to tell Noctis what he means to him, that he is scared shitless about Noct's engagement, but all that he can do is let himself feel, in this moment, and let it be.

"You want it that bad, Noct?" He leans forward and trails his tongue down Noct's lips, nipping at the lower one but pulling back when Noctis moves to kiss him.

"You know I do," Noctis shoots back, irritation in those blue eyes of his. "Quit teasing me."

"But you love being teased. And besides. You said last time was our _last_ time."

The prince reaches down, pulling Prompto's hand up to his lips and kissing along the palm. He doesn't say a word as he drags his tongue between each digit and then down to the wristband, giving it a kiss. Prompto whines softly, easing the pressure on Noct's throat.

"I lied, okay?" Noctis mumbles, his eyes sharp and lustful. "I want this."

"Say it. What you want."

"You really gonna make me say 'you', dumbass?"

Prompto releases Noct's throat and drags his hand down Noct's chest, abdomen, over the bulge in his pants before curling it back to the back pocket of Noctis' pants. He removes the edible paint marker and presses it against Noctis' lips. "Hold this."

Noctis bites down obediently on the marker, and Prompto proceeds to unlock two of his glow stick bracelets. He loops one through Noct's, then fastens the other one with it and around Noctis' bare wrist, effectively making a set of glow-in-the-dark handcuffs. Smirking, he takes the marker out of Noct's mouth and then, after a brief pause, drags it over Noct's lower lip before pressing the capped tip inside his mouth, against his tongue.

"Break the link…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Noctis says around the marker. Prompto shoves it into Noct's mouth further, nearly gagging him.

"Easy, Noct. You're the one who likes being given rules to follow. Or do you not like it anymore?"

* * *

" _I'd try that," Noctis says, body draped lazily over Prompto's as they stare at the computer screen, watching two porn stars go at it on the screen. It's a man and a woman, but the two eighteen-year-olds don't seem to care what gender the people in question are - rather_ what _they are doing. There's blindfolds, handcuffs, and bondage galore._

" _You would?" asks Prompto, fascinated and more than a little horny as he views the porn. He can feel Noct's hard-on pressing against his ass through his uniform, but the boys haven't tried anything. Yet. They're supposed to be studying, but it doesn't look like they'll be getting anything done tonight. Except, maybe each other. "Wh-Which part?" Prompto's momentarily distracted by Noctis' lips on the back of his neck._

" _Whaddaya mean?"_

" _You know. The guy's part or…"_

 _There's a few seconds of dead air, and then, "I...I like what he's doing to her. Telling her what to do." Another pause. Noct's voice is low and shy. "I'd let you boss me around sometime."_

 _Prompto's already horny, but he's fully hard by now. "Really?"_

* * *

Noctis stares back at Prompto momentarily before lulling his eyes in a complacent expression as he sucks the marker into his mouth suggestively.

Prompto's heart leaps in his chest. "Good boy."

Groaning at Prompto's approval, Noctis then sighs when Prompto removes the marker from his mouth. It's then that Prompto gets an idea. He uncaps the marker and writes something along the length of his middle finger. _Cock._ He then throws it up in a crude gesture.

"Get it? Fuck you? With my cock?" He winks. "Doesn't it look tasty?" Prompto drags the finger across Noct's lower lip. "You like putting these in your mouth, don't you? So, go ahead. Suck it. My _cock_." He nearly throws himself into a fit of laughter.

Noctis raises a cool eyebrow. "You're really proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"A little."

"Dick."

"You are what you-" Prompto's brain short circuits when Noctis inches forward and engulfs the digit with his warm, wet mouth. "-eat." He watches as Noctis licks along the glowing word on his skin, dragging the finger between his teeth before sucking long and hard. _Speaking of hard_ , Prompto thinks. His real cock is straining inside his pants, excited for the possibilities the night brings. Noctis' head bobs forward and back, eyes dragging up to Prompto playfully.

"What does it taste like?" Prompto asks. "The paint?"

Noctis makes a _pop_ noise with his mouth as he releases Prompto's finger. "Lemon."

"Guess we should be thankful it isn't squash."

"Gross," the prince grimaces. "Don't even joke like that."

Prompto hums thoughtfully, uncapping the marker again, pushing Noctis' chin to the side with one finger to expose Noct's elegant neck. There, he writes along the surface, down the flexing muscles.

"Is it gonna be a dick?"

"Shh." Prompto finishes. "Try to guess. I'll even give you a hint." He steps forward, pushing his bulge into Noct's bound hands, leaning forward to carefully drag his tongue along the first letter. Noctis gasps, fidgeting, immediately rubbing his hands along the outline of Prompto's cock. Prompto reaches down, grabs the back of Noct's thigh, and jerks his leg up and around his hip, further pressing them together. He works on licking the next letter, and then the next. Each time he finishes one, he leaves a bite followed by a long, sensual suckle. He's sure it'll leave hickeys, but he's too far gone to care. Good. Let them see. Let them all see.

"One more," he whispers, curling his tongue along the lines as Noctis palms him, moaning when Prompto bites down harshly. "Any guesses?"

"Prom...pto…"

"Good guess, but not quite."

"Mmm…" Noctis pants, and Prompto takes his time, guiding Noct's jaw forward again so their noses touch.

"Closer. _Mine,_ " Prompto whispers, solving the riddle but also staking claim to what he believes is truly _his_. Lady Luna might have his vow, but Prompto owns something far more important: Noct's heart. And he isn't willing to part with it unless Noctis says so. He's spent years invested in...whatever this is between them. Years of friendship, of careful attention and confiding in one another. Unless Noctis flat tells him he never wants to see him again, he'll go along with the illusion that this _means_ something to the prince of Insomnia. Because to think that it doesn't...well...that would shatter Prompto entirely.

Noctis' eyes are hooded and filled with desperation to be touched. To be touched by his best friend.

Closing the gap between them, Prompt lays claim to Noct's mouth with possessive, sloppy kisses, but Noctis doesn't seem to mind. Their tongues meet. It's euphoric. They say that kissing becomes familiar and old when two people kiss long enough, but Prompto doesn't see how. Kissing Noctis is like trying to capture the same bit of creek water twice; it's always new, always changing. Noctis himself is changing, growing up, but Prompto never thought it would be without him.

He begins to roll his hips, roaming his fingers down Noctis' sides and over his abdomen. He slips his fingers under Noct's shirt and slides them up until he finds Noct's nipples, already pert. Prompto works his thumbs over the sensitive flesh just like Noctis likes. Noct's shades slide down his face and rest on the tip of his nose. They both laugh.

"You look really cute like that," Prompto mutters, removing the glasses and tossing them away. He dips his tongue inside Noct's mouth as the prince moves desperately against him, shifting his bound arms up between their chests so that he can grind against Prompto properly. His leg is still wrapped around Prompto's hip when Prompto meets his grinding with some of his own. They begin to pant between frazzled kisses. If Prompto isn't careful, he'll come in his pants. It's just how Noct affects him.

To prevent that, Prompto slows the kissing and grinding down until he manages to pull away. He unfastens the middle loop of Noct's wrist cuffs and jerks Noct's shirt off over his head, tossing it to the floor. "Turn around, _Highness_."

Noctis does. Prompto refastens the glowsticks, this time with Noct's arms bound behind his back. He once again pulls the marker out and starts a long line from Noct's spine between his shoulder blades all the way to the sway in his back. He makes an arrow out of it before writing _Fuckable_ along Noct's lower back, just above the edge of his jeans.

"Stay still," he commands, dropping to his knees. He proceeds to lick gently over each letter, massaging Noct's ass cheeks as he does. Noctis groans and rests his hands on Prompto's head, trying hard not to break the glow stick chain. When Prompto finishes with the letters, he licks and sucks at the line all the way up Noct's back and bites at the juncture between his shoulder blades. Back down on his knees he goes, reaching forward and unbuttoning Noct's pants.

"Goddamn...you're so hard…" Prompto palms Noct's cock in his pants before he works on dragging the pants down, exposing Noct's taut ass. He can't help but lick his lips as his mouth waters. Noct's ass is the epitome of perfection. He'd thank Gladio for training Noct and firming him up, but it might be an awkward conversation…

He jerks the pants down until they sit just at the curve underneath each muscular cheek. There's something sexy about seeing Noctis in jeans. There's something even sexier about _fucking_ him in them. Maybe it's knowing that Prompto's cum will drip out later. Maybe Noctis just looks good in jeans.

He bites the left cheek and smacks the right one, earning a moan from Noctis. It's needy and desperate and entirely not becoming of a prince. But only Prompto can make him this way, so he takes it as a compliment.

"Pr-Prom…"

Prompto ghosts his breath along each cheek, focusing his tongue on the base of Noct's spine as he dips a finger between the cleft to tease him - only to find it already slippery. He investigates, intrigued. "Noct...did you...did you play with yourself before we went out?" His heart races as he pushes a finger against Noct's opening, met with little resistance. Noctis arches his back and pushes himself onto Prompto's finger, groaning.

"I might have," he admits shyly.

Prompto wastes no time in testing, adding an additional finger and finding just a small amount of difficulty to push it in. In no time, he's fucking Noctis with both of them, though; there isn't enough lube for it to be smooth, but Noctis always likes it a little rougher anyway.

"Fuck," Prompto whispers. "Noct...this is _hot_." He squeezes Noct's ass harshly as he speeds up his fingers. "What'd you use? That plug I got you for your birthday?"

"Nngh...y-yeah…" Noctis' knees begin to shake.

It then dawns on Prompto - Noctis planned this out. There's no way he didn't expect Prompto to fuck him. "What a dirty prince," he laughs, curling his fingers and making Noctis cry out. "I like it."

He teases Noctis, moving his fingers slowly in and out, in and out, listening to Noctis moan and sigh. It's sexy, so entirely _delectable._ No one else knows Noctis like this. This sort of intimacy is reserved for Prompto alone. After all, they were each other's firsts when they'd decided to overstep the boundaries of friendship and cross into uncharted territory. They've grown together, sexually and emotionally. Only Prompto knows Noctis loves to be an obedient whore behind closed doors, and only Noctis knows that Prompto secretly revels in taking control. They're polar opposites in the eyes of the public, but here, in the quiet moments, Prompto and Noctis compliment each other in the best of ways.

There's no way Luna will be able to satisfy Noctis. Not like Prompto can. He wants to remind the prince of that. There's no way Lady Luna, for all of her beauty and grandeur, could give Noct these dirty pleasures and still go out for burgers after. There's no way Luna will ever be able to fuck Noctis like Prompto can, could make him a fuck toy but still cherish him with every fiber of her soul. Luna might be beautiful, but she isn't like them. She isn't _damaged_ the way they are. She'll never be able to understand…

Slipping his fingers out, Prompto smacks Noctis on the ass and stands, already grabbing at Noct's pretty, spiky locks and spinning him around to face him. Noctis sways, fumbling in his drunken state, but still smirks at Prompto with an eager expression.

"Prompto," he pants. "Let me taste it."

 _Great gods of Eos, he's such a cock tease._ "You think you've been good?" Prompto asks, already pushing Noctis to his knees, his arms still linked behind his back. "Huh, Noct?"

"Good enough," Noctis grins.

No, that won't do. Not at all. Prompto jerks Noctis by the hair firmly, causing the prince to wince and wiping that grin off his face. Yeah. That's better. "If you want it, you're gonna have to show me." He pulls Noct's face forward toward his crotch. Noctis wastes no time, licking a line along Prompto's bulging erection, nuzzling it, occasionally glancing up to fuck Prompto with those hungry eyes of his. Noctis is spoiled beyond the walls of the Citadel. His appetite for Prompto is consuming - he never seems to get enough. Even when he says he's out, he comes dragging his feet back eventually. He tries to act like it's nothing, that what goes on between them is merely a fling, but Prompto knows better. Still...his insecurities get the better of him.

Damn it. Why does he have to think of things like this in the middle of something so fucking amazing?

"Noct," he hears himself whine as Noctis brushes the tip of his nose against the head of Prompto's covered cock. "Tell me."

Noctis pauses, dragging his tongue up Prompto's shaft. "Pull it out, and I will."

"N-No. Tell me now." Prompto strokes his hand down the side of Noct's cheek softly. "You've got needs, so do I."

There's another pause. "I shouldn't." Noctis hesitates. "We both know-"

Prompto grasps Noct's chin and jerks his face upwards. "Say it."

Noctis leans into Prompt's hand, closing his eyes. "I love you."

* * *

" _Damn it! High score again? What the actual fuck?" Prompto glares at the arcade game, the remote gun still in his hand as Noctis celebrates another victory next to him. The prince fist pumps the air, pretending to high five imaginary spectators before laughing and nudging Prompto in the shoulder._

" _Guess I'm just that good."_

" _Best two outta three?"_

" _Alright."_

 _Noctis shoves some coins in the slot at the bottom of the machine. The two ready their stances and begin shooting goblins and ghouls. Prompto's handy with a gun - has been since he started studying to become one of Noctis' personal bodyguards. He's not strong enough to be a glaive, but if he keeps at it… "HA!"_

 _Noctis' three lives are up, and Prompto is proclaimed the winner._

 _"It's two outta three, moron," Noctis reminds him._

 _Another round in, and -_

 _"I won?" Prompto gapes at the screen as it blinks back at him to enter a new high score. "Holy shit...I did it."_

 _Noctis claps him on the back with his palm. "Yeah, looks like you did. Good shootin', Prom. Still, I'm a little pissed you beat my high score."_

 _"Ah, shut up. You know you love me," Prompto says offhand as he begins typing in his initials._

 _Noctis smiles. "Yeah. You're right. I do."_

 _"Huh?" Prompto turns his head to the side, surprised. "You...um...what?"_

 _"Did I stutter?" Noctis picks up his and Prompto's bookbags, shooting the blond a colorful wink. "I said I love you. You got a problem with that?"_

 _Prompto's legs wobble as he rasps back, "N-No. I...uh...Same. Me too."_

 _Noctis' face falls slightly, but he doesn't say anything on Prompto's flub up,_ instead _saying, "Closing time." He takes a step toward the exit, but Prompto's already got an arm on his shoulder, holding him back._

 _"I love you, too," he fumbles out. "Like...we're not just talking buddy-buddy love, right? 'Cause if we are, I, um...well, this might be hella awkward."_

 _They're in the back of the arcade, and probably the only ones left, so Noctis takes a chance, leaning forward and kissing Prompto lightly on the lips. "That answer your question, chocobutt?"_

* * *

Prompto's grip on Noct's jaw relaxes. He finds himself stroking Noctis' cheek with affection, overcome with the weight of those words. He's already reaching for his the zipper of his pants when he says, "Yeah, Noct. Me too." The next moment, his cock is free and brushing against Noct's lips. Noctis opens his eyes, smirks, and lazily opens his mouth, taking his cock in leisurely. There's a few slow pulls before he puts any real effort into it, beginning to suck with emphasis and timing. His tongue is a master of sensations, knowing just where and how to move.

"G-Gah...fuck...suck it, Noct. Yeah, just like that, baby...so good…" Prompto rocks his hips forward, pushing his cock deeper into Noctis' mouth. Noctis takes it like a champ, humming, letting his vocal cords vibrate against the head. He's salivating, a thick buildup of spit coating Prompto's dick so that every time he moves, Noct's mouth makes a slurping sound. He nearly swallows the whole thing twice before finally getting it all down his throat on the third attempt. Prompto all out moans, burying his hands in Noct's hair. "Shit. Oh, fuck." Noctis moves his head quickly, bobbing forward and back, forward and back.

Prompto keeps one hand on Noctis' head as he reaches into his jean pocket with the other; he's come prepared, pun intended. A small bottle of lubricant is his treasure. Noctis still continues to work him, ass out, arms bound, hair a mess - he still looks as amazing as ever.

"Enough, or I'm gonna…" Prompto doesn't mean to, but he jerks Noctis back by the hair. The prince is a salivating mess beneath him, strands of spit dangling from his lips to the tip of Prompto's cock and mouth wide open. Prompto loves seeing him like this. He shoves his cock back inside Noctis' mouth slowly. "Keep it open." He pushes it down Noct's throat, nearly making the prince gag, but Noct's had plenty of practice. A few more times of this, and Prompto wants the real thing. He roughly jerks Noctis up to stand, turns him around, and pins him against the wall, digging his elbow into one of Noct's shoulder blades. "How do you want it? Like this?"

Noctis sighs. "Yeah…"

"Yeah?" Prompto smacks him harshly on the ass, open palmed. "Yeah, _what_?" Another smack. "Come on, surely the prince of Insomnia knows his _manners_."

Noctis growls, frustrated. "Y-Yes...Yes, sir."

There it is. The submissive Noctis no one else sees. No one else _gets_ to see. It's only for Prompto. "You want me to fuck you?" _Smack._

"Yes, sir!"

"In this tight little ass?" _Smack._

"Ah! Y-Yes, sir. Fuck me." A pause. "Please."

 _Smack._ "Fuck you _where_?"

"Prompto," Noctis seethes his name, the rebellious side in him clinging to its last strings of normality. He earns himself two more smacks, reddening his ass cheeks to rawness. Prompto uncaps the lube and drips some between Noct's cheeks teasingly.

"Tell me where, Noct, and I'll fuck you until you see the cosmos. I promise."

Noctis groans, leaning his full weight into the wall. "F-Fuck me...in my...my ass, sir."

Prompto brushes the tip of his cock between Noct's slippery cheeks. "Is that what my prince wants?" He pushes against Noct's asshole, loving the clenching feeling around the head of his cock.

"Mmm…" Noctis balls his hands into firsts, his arms shaking. Prompto can tell it takes everything in him not to break the glow stick chain and guide Prompto's cock inside him. Noct's a needy sub like that. "P-Please...cut it out. Stop teasing me. I need it...I need -aaah!"

Prompto pushes past the first ring of thick muscles, stretching the prince beyond the width of his fingers, but Noctis takes it, gasping and sighing, hips jerking slightly. Prompto reaches up and clamps a hand over Noct's mouth, muffling his sudden cry as Prompto thrusts roughly, more and more until he's all the way inside.

"You did it, Noct. You did so well," Prompto praises, curling his fingers inside of Noct's mouth. Noctis eagerly begins to suck on them as their hips begin rocking together. The prince moans. "That's it…" Prompto leans forward, loving the way Noct's ass feels around his cock. "I want them all to hear you scream my name." He snaps his hips. "You hear me, Noctis? Every time I pound into you, I wanna hear it."

"You don't really think I'm gonna...fuck!" Noctis gasps. "Pr-Prompto...ah...Prom...Prompto…" He moans Prompto's name on his tongue like a prayer to the gods. Maybe they're listening. Prompto wonders how perverse it is that he wants them to listen in, to know that the next king belongs to him. He sure as Hell isn't going to give him up - not now. Fuck this treaty. Fuck the rules and Noct's betrothal. Fuck everyone who doesn't understand what he and Noctis have is one in a million.

Fuck Noctis for going with it.

* * *

" _They want you to...to what?"_

 _"Marriage, Prom. To Luna."_

 _Prompto sits on the edge of Noctis' bed, completely still, lost in thought. Finally, he settles on, "Do you want to?"_

 _"Do I wanna get married?" Noctis considers the question. "I don't think I get a choice in it, man."_

 _Prompto licks his dry lips. "Don't do that."_

 _"Do what?"_

 _"Call me 'man' right now like this is you telling me you failed your math test. This is…"_

 _"Yeah," Noctis sighs, coming to sit beside him. "I know. But it's good for the kingdom. For my people…"_

* * *

Fuck the people, too.

His thrusts become rougher, deeper, more controlling. He pours each and every negative thought into giving Noctis a pounding he'll never be able to forget. His name still continues to drip from Noctis' tongue.

"Prompto...Prompto... _gods, Prompto_ …"

Prompto is losing himself in the sensation of slamming his cock inside Noctis' ass, of expressing every bitter thought into a snap of his hips, of hearing Noctis become more and more desperate.

He isn't a selfish guy, so Prompto slips a hand around Noctis' waist and finds the prince hard and waiting for him. He moves his hand in time with his thrusts, up and down the shaft with preciseness, knowing Noctis likes it when he rubs his palm over the head and thumb along the underside. Soon, he has Noctis moaning incoherent sentences, occasionally finding enough footing for jumbled words.

"Fuck my...gods...Prom...so fucking...wanna...yes…"

"Thank me," Prompto demands, slowing his hand while speeding up his hips. "Thank me for fucking you."

"Th-Thank you," Noctis moans. "Thank you, sir. Ah! I...I fucking love it, sir. Wanna come, sir…"

"Oh, does the _princess_ wanna come?" Prompto bites down on Noct's neck.

"H-Hey...Not funny…"

Prompto laughs against Noct's throat. "It was a _little_ funny." He breaks the middle loop of the glow sticks, freeing Noctis' wrists before grabbing them and holding them above Noct's head, continuing to pound into him, slower and more sensual this time. "Fucking...love you...Noctis…"

His words send Noctis over the edge - Noctis comes in Prompto's hand, shooting thick, warm come into his palm and between his fingers. Prompto milks the prince for all he's worth, kissing his cheek and praising him. "I fucking love hearing you come." He brings his fingers up to Noctis' mouth, and the prince licks them clean without prompting. Prompto watches him lick each digit as he mutters, "Moan for me." He doesn't let up on his thrusting, even as Noctis rests in his post orgasmic state. Noctis' nerves are on fire; he's way more sensitive to Prompto now, and he begins bracing himself against the wall with one arm while using the other to pull Prompto's face close enough to kiss him over the shoulder. That's when Noctis _really_ begins to moan - between frantic kisses and meeting Prompto's thrusts with rolls of his own hips.

The bass from the music on the bottom floor pulses in the walls as Prompto leans a hand on it for support. His breathing is jagged, sweat pouring off of his brow. It's been so long since he's cut loose like this with Noctis. He doesn't want it to end. He's so close to coming, but if he does...what if this really is the last time?

"Mine," he groans, shoving himself balls deep inside of Noctis, making the prince scream out in bliss. "You're," _thrust,_ "mine," _thrust, "_ you hear me?" When Noctis doesn't answer, he drags Noctis by the hair over to the sofa, pushes him over the armrest, and begins to fuck him relentlessly. Noctis pants and moans, wiggling his hips and being the best submissive that Prompto could ever hope for. The prince doesn't complain when Prompto bottoms out in him again and again, never once asking him to let up. In fact, he begs for more.

"G-Give it to me, Prompto...fuck...fuck my ass...harder...harder!"

The harder Prompto fucks Noctis, the more his feelings rise to the surface. He digs his fingers into Noctis' hair and jerks the prince's head back, arching his spine.

"God, Prom...come for me...I want you to...c-come-"

He can't hold back anymore and releases, shooting ropes of hot cum into Noct's ass.

He promised Noctis the cosmos with his orgasm, but it's Prompto who sees them, behind his eyelids and on the edges of his vision. He blinks rapidly, trying to find some sense of reality in the aftermath of pleasure. Prompto slumps over Noctis on the sofa, resting his forehead between the prince's shoulder blades. Shallow breathing relaxes him into a false sense of security. He kisses Noct's skin, relishes in the way his prince quivers beneath him.

Soon, he knows they'll have to go back downstairs and rejoin the others. Pretend this never happened, like they always do.

But for now…

Prompto gently removes himself from Noctis and drags them both over to the sofa, lying lengthways across it with Noctis' head on his chest. Their pants still undone, they lay with each other, listening to one another's breathing and heartbeats.

"Prompto-"

"-Don't," he interrupts, tightening his hold on Noctis slightly. "J-Just...don't."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say."

"I know enough."

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up." Noctis sits upright, his hair standing every which way and cheeks blotchy red from alcohol and sex. "Let me talk."

Prompto is nearly sober now, and far more reserved. "Okay…"

Noctis' hands move up to cup Prompto's cheeks, a serious look in his eye. "I'm an idiot."

Prompto's eyes widen. "N-Noct-"

"Let me finish. You think this is easy for me? 'Cause it sure as Hell isn't." He leans forward and presses their foreheads together. "Gettin' married isn't gonna change the fact that I love _you_. No matter where I go - what path I have to take, it doesn't change how I feel. So...so just shut up and be here, okay?"

A shaky breath escapes Prompto's lips as he sighs, reaching up to wipe a stupid tear out of his eye. "Y-Yeah. Okay."

Noctis kisses him gently, leaning him back against the couch like he did that night in his bed on Prompto's birthday. Once again, they're nervous, but for the future this time. For what it holds and what destiny claims is their designated paths. Prompto doesn't want to face destiny - he wants to remain stagnant, lost in this club and this night for eternity. Because tomorrow, Noctis begins his journey to Altissia. Tomorrow is the next step in the rest of their lives, and Prompto isn't ready for it.

So he remains here, in this moment, just a little longer because Noctis asks him to. It doesn't even register that they've begun to touch each other again - not until pants are shrugged to the floor in a frustrated heap.

Tonight, they belong to each other.

And, for the moment, that's good enough for Prompto.

* * *

 **Would love to know your thoughts!**  
 **~MrB**


End file.
